


Prologue

by the_welsh_woman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman
Summary: Luke is exhausted and trying to work, but there’s business to attend to. Sana takes it upon herself to fetch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work based around the storyline found in the new SW graphic novels. Luke and Sana are just getting to know each other whilst fleeing from the Empire. And as always, with the help of Leia and Han, shenanigans ensue.

The hangar bay was quiet and nearly empty save for the wandering CLL units and one irritated and exhausted Luke Skywalker.

High above the hangar’s floor, with the patch kit resting on his chest, Luke dangled lazily in the metal and canvas harness beneath the belly of a shuttle named ‘Langola’. Days earlier, during a surprise pursuit and subsequent attack by an TIE, an errant blast from the enemy fighter had ripped open the shuttle’s belly leaving behind a long jagged laceration that exposed delicate and indispensable machinery. Only through some crafty piloting, did the crew of the Langola manage to escape capture and limp back to the safety of the rebel base. There were only but so many ships at their disposal that losing even one, even an ugly clunker like the Langola, was a major blow.

And now, only some crafty welding was going to save the shuttle and put it back into service.

Luke switched off the small precision blowtorch, pushed his grimy goggles up onto his forehead and squinted at his handiwork. He stuck the light-bar into his mouth to illumiunate the surface area and used his gloved fingers to probe the area just below the weld site. The servos beneath the metal skin whined quietly and he watched to ensure that they were working again. 

A low appreciative whistle wafted up to him from below.

Held by the harness, Luke flopped backwards and looked down at the figure standing below him.

Looking up at him, Sana put a hand to her forehead as if shielding her eyes from a noon day sun and he could see her smile.

‘Hey, kid!’ she shouted.

Luke groaned inwardly and closed his eyes.

‘I have a name!’ he shouted back.

Her pleased sounding laugh echoed off of the shuttle and rained down on him.

‘Leia and Han have returned and there’s some business to be discussed,’ she continued. ‘C’mon down from there.’

‘I’m busy,’ he answered and knew that he sounded moody and petulant, but he couldn’t help himself. He was just so tired and sleeping sounded so much better than business.

‘I owe you a caf, remember?’

Was that a bribe?

A hot sweet caf did sound absolutely heavenly and it was enough to coax him down, if he were honest with himself and with a sigh, Luke depressed the lever that lowered him in the harness to the hangar floor. Suturing up the shuttle’s wounds was going to have to wait.

When his feet touched solid ground in front of Sana, Luke straightened, unhooked himself from the safety straps and stored all of his tools in the belt he’d had slung about his narrow hips.

Sana’s smile lengthened and she turned to walk away before she commented on the smear of black grease across his nose and cheek.

Cute, she mused and just as the thought came, she shook it out of her head.

Over her shoulder she said, ‘C’mon, whilst the caf is still hot.’

After a beat she added teasingly, ‘Luke.’

Luke looked after her and a surprisingly fond smile curled the corner of his mouth. He humphed to himself and then followed Sana out of the hangar.

-end


End file.
